In a mobile hotspot (MHS) operation, a mobile device may connect to the Internet using cellular technologies and provide Internet connections to other devices over a Wi-Fi connection. Examples of other devices may include a laptop, a tablet, and any other electronic devices that support the Wi-Fi access technology.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.